theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 3) 11
Synopsis for "Case Two: The Road to Flashpoint Part Three" Back at the crime lab, Barry Allen understands Patty Spivot's reasoning for why she left the crime lab. Its too busy and there are too many crimes to solve. David Singh then walks in, saying that the kid is in child services, and that he's alright, but they cant find his parents. And the kid isn't saying a word. In the front lobby, the kid is curled up in one of the chairs. Patty tells Barry that he should talk to him, maybe he can make the kid more comfortable. But just then the kid leapes from his chair, and clings to Patty. She once again says that she can't get involved, but as Barry asks here again, she accepts, and brings the boy down to the caffeteria for something to eat. Somewhere else, Hot Pursuit investigates yet another body, remarking that his feul is low, that he needs to find the anomaly fast. Then, when some police officers show up he flees the scene. Once again at the crime lab, Barry and James Forrest brainstorm on the tire tracks found at the scene of both crimes. However, they don't get far, because Barry gets a text from his wife, Iris West Allen, reading: "Need You Home. 911." Barry Races home, to find his entire family all in his living room. Iris says that they need to talk. Talk about how Barry has been going nonstop. Talk about why Barry wasnt at the picnic. Barry explains that he's been really busy. That there is someone really dangerous on the loose out there. Jay reminds him that every second counts and that he needs to slow down, and live his life. Wally West then says that Barry taught him that same principle that Jay just said years ago. And asks, why wont he live it? Then, Iris asks Bart Allen if there is anything he wants to say. Bart Declines, and Barry Apologizes to him for being so distant. Bart jumps from his seat and just wants to know why Barry can't be the person he's suppose to look up to and respect. He runs off, and Barry Chases after him. Hot Pursuit rushes up to Bart on the street and grabs him, but before he can Take him, The Flash Steps in his way. Hot Pursuit explains that Bart is the anomaly and must be sent back to the future. Meanwhile, The Boy Patty Spivot is caring for begins to say strange things, saying that stealing years from people was harder than he thought. The boy then begins to grow. The boy, is Eobard Thawne. And he wants to change some history. Appearing in "Case Two: The Road to Flashpoint Part Three" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Iris West Allen *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *The Flash (Wally West) *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) *Hot Pursuit Villains *Professor Zoom Other Characters *Patty Spivot *Central City Police Department *James Forrest *David Singh Locations *Central City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Cosmic Motorcycle Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=16945 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_3_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-case-two-the-road-to-flashpoint-part-three/37-268970/ Category:The Flash (Volume 3)